Odio Amarte Tanto
by Anto24
Summary: Kagome odia amar tanto a Inuyasha, ¿dejara de sufrir?. ONE-SHOT. InuxKag. Basado en la canción ' Hate That I Love You'


**Nota:** Pensamientos en _cursiva_ y entre "

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para entretener :)

**Odio Amarte Tanto**

Ahi estaba, otra vez sufriendo por _él, _¿cómo podia ser que Inuyasha tuviera tanto poder sobre ella?. Si, es cierto, se habia enojado por una estupidez, pero es que era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, venia soportando tanto que a la ultima explotó. Era un rejunte de cosas, ultimamente él estaba distraido, de malhumor y con ganas de hacer todo rápido, que todo terminara lo antes posible, ¿que no se daba cuenta que eso le hacia mal a ella? Si todo se terminaba rápido, lo más seguro es que ella se tenga que volver a su epoca porque cualquier conexión que mantuviera el poso abierto se destruiria con la muerte de Naraku y la perla. Ella queria aprobechar cada momento, y queria que si por lo menos el no la iba a amar como amaba a su reencarnación, a _Kikyo, _por lo menos pasar estos ultimos momentos bien como amigos y tener buenos momentos así ella se llevaba buenas memorias al futuro.

" _¿ Por qué lo amo tanto ?, a veces quisiera odiarlo pero no puedo, maldición". _Otra vez se reprochaba por amarlo, pero ella ¿qué podía hacer?, su corazón habia elegido a Inuyasha como su dueño, pero ¿tenía que sufrir _tanto? _, no se lo merecía, pero es que lo necesitaba tanto tambien, al final, cuando ella viajaba a su epoca para repasar para los examenes y ponerse al día terminaba pensando en él, en que estaría haciendo, si vendria a molestarla para que vuelva pronto, que ya se tardo mucho, maldición, lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

- ¡Kagome!

"_Oh, no", _no quería que la viera, no quería que la encontrara, ¿ qué no podia pensar y estar sola un rato?, Kagome solo quería estar en paz y que se le pasara el enojo para después volver, no queria que sus amigos sufrieran por verla mal a ella, ni que se enojaran con Inuyasha, si todo se terminaba tan pronto como Inuyasha deseaba, mejor era estar despreocupados y no tener tensiones antes de la batalla final.

Entonces, Kagome se levantó y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, queria e iba a estar sola, lo necesitaba.

"_¿Pero qué? El aroma de Kagome se aleja, tonta, todavia que vengo por ella, no te me vas a escapar Kagome"-_ penso Inuyasha

No queria verlo, no se iba a enfrentar a él, con solo ver a esos ojos dorados se olvidaria de todo su enojo, ¡y lo odiaba!. Aunque ella tuviera razón, el ganaría con solo verla a sus ojos, no era justo.

- ¡Aquí estas!- el hanyou apareció de la nada, obstruyendole el paso a la chica.

- ¡Arg!- cerrando los ojos - ¡¿Nunca puedes dejarme tranquila Inuyasha?! ¡¿Siempre tienes que perseguirme?! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Inuyasha la miró asustado, de todas las veces que ella se habia enojado y él la habia perseguido, nunca le habia gritado, ¿qué le pasaba hoy?

- ¿Que te pasa? ¡No entiendo porque haces tanto escandalo! Solo te dije que no me gusto esa comida rara que trajiste hoy-

Oh, cierto, por esa estupida razón habian discutido, claro, él nunca iba a entender todo lo que habia echo antes para que ella este así.

- ¡No es eso!, no lo vas a entender, y no quiero pelear asi que por favor – tratando de no llorar - ¿podria quedarme sola, solo un rato?

Ya estaba llorando, por dios, si que era una tonta, ¿alguna vez aprenderia a no llorar?

- Kagome, no llores – y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, y posó su mano en la mejilla de ella – No me gusta verte llorar tonta, y no te voy a dejar sola así, yo se que a veces no entiendo las cosas, pero se que no estas así por que critique la comida, dime si me equivoco.

Ella ya no podía más, era la primera vez que la veia con tanta ternura, sus ojos dorados brillaban de preocupación. Y lloró más, ¿ no se daba cuenta que al tratarla tan bien le hacia peor?. Inuyasha la miraba, ¿por qué lloraba más, no lo soportaba, no quería verla llorar más y la abrazó.

Kagome se sorprendió, ¿ por qué tenia que ser _tan_ cruel ?, ¿ por qué le demostraba ahora amor, si después va con Kikyo. ¡Claro!, seguramente habia vuelto a ver a Kikyo en ella. Basta. No iba a soportarlo, y se aparto de él, le dio la espalda y caminó, tenia que alejarse de él, no podia sufrir tanto.

- Kagome! - la tomó del brazo, y la acercó a él - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kagome?

- Yo ya no puedo soportarlo más...

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué no puedes soportar?

Y ahora como se lo decia, él no tenia la culpa de no quererla tanto, si nisiquiera se daba cuenta que la lastimaba.

- Es que todo los días estas malhumorado, o con ganas de que termine todo tan pronto y yo se que no lo haces a proposito, pero nose si te habia puesto a pensar que cuando termine todo lo más probable es que yo me vaya – la mirada de Inuyasha quedo de piedra – Y no te echo la culpa de que no lo pensaras, es más, no tendria porque importarte, yo se que tu ahora piensas en derrotar a Naraku y vengar la muerte de Kikyo y después irte... - basta no podía seguir, no _quería_ seguir.

Bien, se habia recibido de idiota, ¿cómo no se pudo darse cuenta _cuanto_ la hacia sufrir?. El no quería eso para ella, el la queria ver feliz. Se puso a pensar, ¿qué iba a hacer sin Kagome?, la primera persona que confió en él, la que le hizo olvidar el sentimiento de soledad, la que siempre habia permanecido con él, callando sus sentimientos solo para brindarle su compañía y que nunca más se sintiera solo. Pero él tambien queria estar con ella, necesitaba de ella, no, no podia estar sin Kagome, ella lo ayudó tanto, seguia adelante por ella.

- Kagome, yo-

- No te sientas obligado a decir nada, soy yo-

- No me siento obligado, tengo que decirtelo, porque no te puedo ver más así – Kagome lo miró a los ojos por primera vez – No entiendes que te necesito, yo siempre habia estado solo hasta que llegaste tu, no sabia lo que era confiar en alguien hasta que apareciste, realmente nose que haria sin que estes a mi lado, con vos me rio, me siento tan bien, tan vivo por primera vez, y me esta matando verte así, perdoname si de verdad te hice sentir así, es que nunca pense que podria no verte más Kagome. Nadie me conoce tanto como vos Kagome, ¿qué voy a hacer si te vas?

Kagome lo miraba sorprendida, pero a la vez muerta de amor, Inuyasha por fin se habria ante ella, por fin sabia lo que pensaba él, pero esto que quiere decir, ¿que iba a pasar con Kikyo?

- Pero, ¿y Kikyo? - no podia ser todo perfecto, siempre habia algun obstaculo.

- Ella, lo entendera

- ¿Qué va a entender?

- Que quiero estar contigo, que te necesito Kagome.

Demasiado, sintió que se iba a desmayar, ¿ se podía morir de felicidad? . Cuando perdió el equilibrio, al instante Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos.

- Kagome, ¿estas bien?

- Si, si, Inuyasha si – lo miro a los ojos y él le dedicó una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió – No podria estar mejor.

- Yo tampoco Kagome – y caminaron abrazados hasta donde estaban sus amigos, ahora no importaba que podía llegar a pasar en el futuro, ya lo arreglarian, ahora tendrian que disfrutar de estar juntos.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **

Segundo One-Shot, seguro encuentran una particularidad con el primero, no puedo darle un completo final, pero es que nose como hacerlo, amaria que Kagome e Inuyasha se quedasen juntos, pero noe que puede pasar, ¿Se cerrara el poso?, ¿Kagome se quedara en el futuro o en el pasado?, ¿Inuyasha ira al infierno para reecontrarse con Kikyo? ¿Se quedara con Kagome?, les juro que nose que puede pasar! Tendre que esperar a que Rumiko Takahashi le de un final al manga paa sacarme la duda, porque la verdad es complicado.

No se imaginan que complicado es para mi escribir al personaje de Inuyasha, es que no me acostumbro a que demuestre sus sentimientos, entonces se me hace muy dificil, así que hago lo mejor que puedo, y trato de hacerlo lo más parecido a lo que él verdadero Inuyasha haria.

Esta historia se baso en la cancion "I Hate That I Love You" , de Rihanna junto a David Bisbal, escuche la letra y me inspiró.


End file.
